Reverent
by Gametime99
Summary: Eight years after his demise, Claus Ryuka, the Masked Man, returns. Join him as he reunites with his brother and sets out to extracts his revenge on the Pigmask Army and take down their mystrious new leader.
1. Prologue: Rebirth

**Welcome! Let's begin! Be sure to copy and paste the fragment into the YouTube homepage, and go right to 0:40.**

Prologue: Rebirth

As the good people of Tazmily Village work diligently to rebuild their town after the Dark Dragon's awakening, a far more somber event was taking place. At the top of a hill locally known as "Sunflower Hill," which was located in the Tazmily Graveyard, two people, a middle-aged man dressed like a cowboy and a 12-year old boy with blonde hair that came up in a swirl wearing a yellow and red striped polo shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes. With them was a small brown dog. They were the last members of the Ryuka family, Flint and Lucas. They were gazing at an open coffin that held the apparently dead form of a boy who was the spitting image of Lucas, save for his ginger hair color.

He wore a black jacket with a fur lining at the neck, orange pants, a black cape, and black leather boots, also with a fur lining. His right arm had been surgically replaced with a high-tech cannon, and his normal hand had a white glove on it. On his chest was a sword with a bright yellow blade. His name was Claus, an unwilling victim of the insane plan of Porky Minch to destroy the world using the Dark Dragon.

According to what a Magypsie ally of Lucas's had told him, and from what he had learned himself, only those who could use the PSI Technique known as "PK Love" could pull the Seven Needles that held the Dark Dragon in his slumber. As it turned out, since both Lucas and Claus were twins, they could _both_ use PK Love and therefore _both_ pull the needles. Unfortunately, following a vastly one-sided, vengeance-driven fight with a Mecha-Drago, Claus had fallen into the hands of the Pigmask army, and been turned into their commander, which Lucas himself had dubbed, "The Masked Man."

When it came to the final showdown, with help from his mother from beyond the grave, Claus broke free of Porky's control and destroyed himself, allowing Lucas and his friends to pull the final Needle and free the Dark Dragon.

In the aftermath that followed, several new lands and kinds of people had appeared, claiming their lands to be "Eagleland," and "The United States of America."

And that's what led them here today.

Overhead, a large storm was blowing in.

"We'd better get this over with before we get soaked," said Flint. Together, he and Lucas closed Claus's coffin and lowered it into the ground.

Just as the storm blew in, they finished burying Claus.

_Well, that's it. It's just me and Dad now… good bye, Claus…I'll see you again someday,_ thought Lucas as he looked behind him.

If only he knew how soon "someday" would come…

Inside the coffin, Claus began to stir. _What happened? Where am I?_ he thought. A moment later, he realized he was in a coffin… and that's when he started to recall what had happened.

**/watch?v=D8JcNiBrrcg**

Claus grabbed his Lightning Sword and stuck it in its scabbard, before he took aim at the coffin lid with his cannon arm, and fired, blasting a hole right through his grave. Activating his bat wing boosters, he launched himself out of his grave and landed on the ground beside it.

Claus then took a look at his reflection in the shiny surface of his grave.. His eyes, once forget-me-not blue like his twin brother's, were now blood red.

_I'll kill them all… not only for what they did to me, but for what they did to my mother… my brother… and everyone else. I don't care how long it takes, the last thing the Pigmasks will ever know is the fury of my revenge!_ Claus snarled in his mind, before activating his bat wing boosters again and taking off into the skies…

**I know it's a bit of a short start, but it'll get really good, really fast. Next time: we watch as eight years pass by, and see how everyone's holding up. Please review!**


	2. Eight Years Later

**Welcome back! Enjoy! Be sure to copy and paste the fragment into the YouTube homepage!**

Chapter 1: Eight Years Later

At a cabin in the Tazmily Mountains, a young man of around 20 with a blonde hairdo ending in a swirl wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Lucas took a deep breath and looked around. The mountain air felt great in the early hours of the morning.

"Why are you up so early?" came a female voice from behind him.

Lucas turned around and saw a beautiful woman around his age with long black, green eyes, and wearing a white nightgown. He smiled at his girlfriend, Beatrix Prax. "Come here," he said.

Beatrix walked over to Lucas, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"I got that meeting with Kumatora and Duster today," said Lucas.

"Right, about the surge in Pigmask activity. Luke, you don't think Porky could be trying to make a comeback, do you?" asked Beatrix.

Lucas chuckled. "Honey, Porky's stuck in an Absolutely Safe Capsule. He can't even say hello, much less give orders. Still, that doesn't mean that someone in his inner circle hasn't taken over for him," he said.

Beatrix put her head on her lover's chest, and the two of them gazed out at the sunrise…

**Meanwhile, in Threed…**

While the life of Lucas seemed to be going great, the same was debatable for Claus, who had his ginger hair slicked back and was sitting on his bed in a hotel room, wearing a more fitting version of his Masked Man uniform, minus the helmet with a black leather glove replacing the old white one and a retractable robotic hand attached to his cannon arm. On a bulletin board across from him was a map of The New World the Dark Dragon had created eight years earlier. Also on it were many sketches of the heads of unmasked Pigmask soldiers and scientists, current and former. Prominent among them was a man with a bowl-cut and sunglasses.

Underneath the sketch were the words, _Dr. Nathaniel Shaw- Head of the Chimera Project._

Claus glared at the sketch. As he did, a quarter floated out of his pocket. With a gesture of his fingers, the quarter flew like a dart at the sketch, sticking into the wall at Shaw's forehead.

_Bull's-eye, as always,_ thought Claus as he took a swig of the Pepsi Next he had, before he looked at the clock. _Almost time for my meeting._

Claus finished off his soda, got up and put a black leather glove over the robotic hand, and donned a black leather overcoat and a wide-brimmed black hat before grabbing a suitcase and his sword and walking out the door.

**Later, at the bank manager's office…**

**/watch?v=D8JcNiBrrcg**

The bank manager examined a bar of silver with the Pigmask symbol on it. "You know, according to the Nowhere-Eagleland-America Accords, possession of this silver is illegal. I should inform the police… where did you even get it?" asked the manager.

"A friend. He recommended your bank specifically," said Claus.

The bank manager scratched his chin. "I see… you know our terms, yes?" he asked.

"I do… and perhaps you should know mine," said Claus.

As the manager reached for the alarm, Claus said, "PK Immobilize," causing everything below the manager's neck to freeze in place.

"As I was saying," said Claus, making his way around the desk. "This silver is dirty money. Innocent, hardworking people were swindled out of it, just so the Pigmask Army could do their sick experiments. And you, sir, are going to help me hunt down every last one of the bastards responsible. So, tell me: where is Nathaniel Shaw?"

Visibly getting nervous, the manager said, "Our clients don't leave addresses… we're-"

"Not that kind of bank? Is that what you were gonna say?" asked Claus, removing the glove as his robotic hand slid into the cannon as it powered up. Aiming the cannon in the manager's face, Claus said in a very dangerous voice, "I'm only going to ask this one last time before I take a few inches off the top: where is Nathaniel Shaw?"

Eyes shut in a panic, the manager cried out, "Shaw is in Dalaam! He's in Dalaam! Villa Weevil! Please! Don't kill me!"

Claus's blood red eyes stared down at the man with complete distrust. Finally, after about a minute, his cannon arm powered down and the robotic hand re-appeared.

"Thank you kindly. Although, to be honest, I would very much like to kill you. So, mark my words," said Claus as he started to walk away. "If you warn anyone that I'm coming… I will hunt you down and kill you. Oh, and as for your…_position_," said Claus with a smirk at the awkwardly frozen banker. "The effects should wear off in about a month. PK Teleport!"

With that, Claus vanished into thin air…

**Please Review!**


	3. Paranoia

**Welcome back! Enjoy! I do not own My Enemy, Hans Zimmer does.**

Chapter 2: Paranoia

Claus stood outside the Dalaam Pigmask compound, which was a huge skyscraper in the middle of the desert in the dead of night.

_Well, it's now or never_, thought Claus. He entered the building and passed through the metal detectors, which, of course, went off.

A security guard came up to Claus. "Please remove any metal- ARRGH!" yelled the guard as Claus ran him through with his lightning blade.

It took Claus two blasts with his cannon arm to dispose of the other guards.

Almost as if on cue, five Pigmask privates led by a sergeant appeared, their blasters at the ready.

Claus laughed a short and cold laugh. "You pathetic little soldiers. You don't give a rat's ass about the crimes against nature and humanity your masters have committed, do you?" he said.

"Fire!" yelled the sergeant.

Before they could fire a shot, Claus yelled "PK Absorb!" and drained all the power out of the guns. "I always did like pew-pew guns. PK Release!" yelled Claus as he stomped his booted foot, unleashing a devastating shockwave, which put the soldiers out of action.

As Claus fought his way through the complex, slaughtering everyone who stood in his way for merely being loyal to the Pigmask a song filled his mind. He always seemed to hear this song whenever he was on a mission, even when he was Porky's toy.

**/watch?v=cDyAouw3nUw**

_Something's Happening_

_Mind Is Dripping, Agony Inside Of Me._

_My Pulse Is Racing_

_Mental Torture, Self-Destroyer._

_Can't Ignore the Paranoia._

_Something's Happening_

_Mind Is Dripping, Agony Inside Of Me._

_My Pulse Is Racing_

_Mental Torture, Self-Destroyer._

_Can't Ignore the Paranoia._

_Something's Happening_

_Mind Is Dripping, Agony Inside Of Me._

_My Pulse Is Racing_

_Mental Torture, Self-Destroyer._

_Can't Ignore the Paranoia._

_Denying._

_The rising_

_The crying._

_I'm dying._

_He lied to me_

_He shot at me_

_He hates on me_

_He lied to me_

_He shot at me_

_He hates on me_

_He's using me_

_Fragility_

_Electricity_

_Afraid of me_

_He's dead to me_

_He lied to me_

_He shot at me_

_He hates on me_

_He's using me_

_He's dead to me_

_Those Pigmasks_

_They're my enemy_

_They lied to me_

_They shot at me_

_They hate on me_

_They're using me_

_Afraid of me_

_They're dead to me_

_They lied to me_

_They shot at me_

_They hate all me_

_They're dead to me_

_And now they're all my enemy_

Finally, Claus reached the office of Nathan Shaw… only to find he wasn't there. But, there was a file on his desk.

_What have we here?_ thought Claus as he read the document. It was a shipping manifest for robotic parts. And they were due next week at…

"Home," whispered Claus.

"Don't move!" yelled a voice behind Claus.

Using his telepathy, Claus discovered it was another Pigmask, this one second in rank only to him… if he was still loyal to Porky, that is.

"Heh… I was hoping it wouldn't be this easy," said Claus as he turned to face the soldier.

The Pigmask cocked the blaster, ready to fire.

Claus smirked. "PK Techno!" he cried.

The blaster exploded in a blue burst of energy, vaporizing the soldier.

"Say hello to Fassad for me," growled Claus as he strode from the room and into the security room…

**The following morning…**

Lucas groaned as he woke up. He turned to see that his beloved Beatrix had already woken up. As Lucas got out of bed, he found Beatrix watching TV.

"Lucas, I'm so glad you're up!" cried Beatrix as she embraced her true love.

"Huh? What's going on?" said Lucas.

"Well, you know how you told me your twin brother was dead?" said Beatrix.

"Yeah?" said Lucas, who was growing more confused.

"Well, the local news got tapes that say otherwise," said Beatrix.

Lucas sat down and watched the news. Sure enough, there was a man who was the spitting image of Claus, who was even dressed like The Masked Man minus his mask, laying waste to a Pigmask facility. Finally the tapes ended with a close-up of the man.

"_Bust out the party supplies, little brother, 'cause I'm coming home,"_ said Claus.

Lucas simply sat there in shock. This wasn't possible. He and his father had buried Claus a long time ago after he had, by definition, committed suicide.

"Lucas, what are you going to do?" asked Beatrix.

"I don't know yet. But, I think we should at least round up Kumatora and Duster," said Lucas. "Maybe they'll know what to think of this."

"I couldn't agree more. But, honey, what if this really _is_ your brother?" asked Beatrix.

Lucas sighed. "It can't. I was there when he died. I helped my father bury him," he said.

Beatrix couldn't help but hug Lucas. She knew he was torn apart by conflict, and that he didn't know what to think.


End file.
